Deep, Dark, Beautiful, Deadly
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: When Mark meets a beautiful girl, his dreams seem to have finally come true. BUt when she reveals a deadly secret, can he stand by her and help her defeat her dark past?
1. London, 1889

_**Author's Note: I realize this may seem weird at first, but it will make sense.**_

_Alaura watched the impassive faces surround in her. Her clan leader, Edgar, towered over her, a mournful look in his eyes. "You know why we are here," he murmured. _

_Alaura understood it was not a question. She nodded. "Yes." Her pale throat gleamed in the moonlight, and the chains holding her arms in place clinked as she straightened up. _

_Edgar turned to the rest of the Wolfgreen Clan. "We have brought forth Alaura deSoirs on the charges of unvampiric behavior towards humans. She has been seen showing compassion and love to her prey, and was caught revealing her secret to a human. The offending human has already been put to death. Alaura, how do you plead?"_

_Alaura faced Edgar squarely. "Guilty." _

_Edgar looked shocked. "Alaura," he murmured, "the sentence for guilt is death. Do not put yourself on the guillotine!" _

_Alaura glared at him. "I accept my fate." _

_Edgar sighed, unwilling to put such a lovely creature to death. "Alaura has pleaded guilty. Due to her honesty, she shall not die. She shall be exiled. She can never return to the Wolfgreen Clan." He flicked his wrist, and the chains around her arms vanished. _

_Alaura stood, sweeping her skirts around her, preparing to leave. Edgar caught her arm. "Jacleen waits for you. You must leave London. Go to the New World. You will be safest there." Alaura nodded, and Edgar smiled gently. "Peace be with you, my sister. May the wolves protect you." _

_Alaura smiled. "And you as well, my brother." With that, Alaura swept a cloak over herself, concealing her pale hair and skin, and turned. In an instant, the darkness swallowed her, and she was gone._


	2. New York, 1991

_**Author's Note: I bet you're wondering why this story is in the RENT section. Well…**_

1991

Mark woke suddenly, stifling a cry. The familiar darkness of his room replaced the darkness of his dream. He leaned back against his pillows, but shot up, hearing a voice whisper, "Mark," in the darkness. He jerked as the door opened, and sunlight streamed into the room.

Roger shot him a concerned look. "You okay? You don't normally sleep in."

Mark nodded. "Fine. What time is it?"

Roger looked at the clock. "8:30. You're going to be late."

Mark shot out of bed. "Damn!"

Roger smiled. "Don't worry. Victoria already called. I told her you'd be a little late. You're fine. Mimi and I will see you at the Life. Don't forget. Seven."

Mark nodded, throwing on his clothes and grabbing his camera.

A few minutes later, Mark was rushing down the sidewalk, darting around fellow pedestrians. He raced around a corner, slamming into a young woman. They both toppled to the ground. "Oh, jeez!" Mark hopped up, pulling the blonde girl to her feet. "Sorry!"

The girl smiled. "It's okay. I'm Alaura. Alaura deSoirs."

Mark grinned. "Mark. Cohen. I…um…"

Alaura laughed. "I seem to have this effect on most men. Are you busy later?"

Mark shook his head. "No…wait, yes. It's my friend Maureen's birthday. Why don't you join us? We'll be at the Life Café at seven."

Alaura nodded. "Sure. I'll see you then." She vanished, seemingly into thin air, and left Mark blushing in the street.

Mark shook his head to clear himself of the sensation of meeting her and hurried off to work.


	3. The Life Cafe

**_Author's note: Okay, I wasn't clear in the last chapter. Where it says "Mark woke suddenly, stifling a cry," is directly linked to the first chapter, where Alaura is on trial with her vampire clan. If that's still not clear, the first chapter-while it did actually happen in Alaura's life-is Mark's dream. It shows a direct link between the two of them, which sets the scene for the entire story._**

Roger pulled Mark away from the party. "Can't believe you invited someone you just met to Maureen's birthday."

Mark shrugged. "Maureen doesn't even care."

"Because she's too drunk to notice! How do you guys know she's not, I don't know, a serial killer or something?"

"I trust her, okay? I don't know why, I just do. Roger, I haven't even dated anyone since Maureen. Give her a chance. I really like her. Please, Rog?"

Roger looked away. "Fine. But I still think she might be hiding something from us."

Out in the main room, Maureen-happily buzzing, as usual-had started an impromptu dance contest. She and Joanne were bumping hips on the table, and Angel was keeping a beat on the table. Alaura stood off to the side, her pale hair glinting in the moonlight. Her eyes were closed, and her hand was to her heart. Mark rushed to her side, instantly feeling protective of her. "Are you alright? You seem tense."

Alaura smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, Mark. I just feel out of place. I should go. Roger doesn't like me, anyway."

"Oh, no!" Mark took her hand. "He has trouble trusting anyone. He's had a rough life. He just lost his girlfriend a few weeks ago. He's not over her yet. He'll come around."

Alaura nodded, smiling. "If you're sure…okay, I'll stay."

Outside, someone watched the happy couple warily. The girl's red eyes glowed, and she traced the nearly full moon with her finger. She smiled. "You ruined my life, Alaura. You turned me into a creature shunned by all. But you will pay. Any humans who help you will pay. You have no Clan to hide behind anymore. You may have ruined my life, little sister, but soon, I will take yours."


End file.
